Ben 10: Collect and Battle
Ben 10: Collect and Battle is a video game where you collect Alioids and battle. The mission never ends. Plot Ben is fighting Ssserpent when Ssserpent scratches the Ultimatrix. Ben brings it to Azmuth, and Azmuth starts to work on it, but it explodes into over a million different versions of aliens. Azmuth says that the aliens are Alioids, evolving creatures that have up to 5 moves each and can battle others and KO them. There are also big bosses. Alioids Alioids are just like dynamals from MyDinos. They evolve into different Alioids and have moves. There are a lot of different places and a bunch of areas to find them in. *Heatblast - Swampfire - Ultimate Swampfire *Wildvine - Swampfire - Ultimate Swampfire *Four Arms - Humungousaur - Ultimate Humungousaur - Way Big *Grey Matter - Nanomech *Ditto - Echo Echo - Ultimate Echo Echo *Benwolf - Echo Echo - Ultimate Echo Echo *Diamondhead - Chromastone *Ghostfreak - Big Chill - Ultimate Big Chill *Arcticguana - Big Chill - Ultimate Big Chill *Ripjaws - Jetray - AmpFibian *Goop - Stinkfly *Eon - Alien X *Benvicktor - Lodestar - Armodrillo *Wildmutt - Rath - Ultimate Wildmutt Moves Heatblast *Flamethrower - The user hold out their hand and many fire balls come out. *Lava Projection - The user holds out their hands and a blast of lava comes out. *Fire Shield - The user swipes their hands down and a shield of fire protects the user from fire and earth attacks. Swampfire *Flamethrower *Fire Shield *Explantsion - The user throws a couple of seedy bombs that explode. *Vine Snare - The user controls plants and blasts vines. *Regenerate - If hurt too hard, the user heals. Ultimate Swampfire *Flamethrower *Fire Shield *Explantsion *Vine Snare *Regenerate Wildvine *Explantsion *Vine Snare *Regenerate Four Arms *Punch - A strong punch. *Block - The user holds their arms against each other to block an attack. Humongousaur *Punch *Block *Tail Whip - As a common move, the user slaps their tail against an opponent. Ultimate Humongousaur *Punch *Block *Tail Whip *Big Blast - A blast made of different things. Way Big *Punch *Block *Tail Whip *Big Blast Grey Matter *Punch *Heal - The user gains more energy. Nanomech *Punch *Heal *Big Blast *Fly - If any alien can fly, it has this attack that allows it to not get hurt by a move. Ditto *Carbon Copy - The user creates up to two duplicates of themself. *Punch *Double Punch - An attack that doubles the punch. *Triple Punch - An attack that triples the punch. *Heal Echo Echo *Carbon Copy *Sound Wave - A sonic attack from the mouth. *Double Punch *Triple Punch *Heal Ultimate Echo Echo *Sound Disc - A sound wave played from any round object. *Sound Wave *Double Punch *Heal *Fly Benwolf *Sound Disc *Sound Wave *Punch *Heal *Tail Whip Chromastone *Big Blast *Absorb - An attack that allows the user to not get hit. *Regenerate Diamondhead *Big Blast *Absorb *Regenerate *Punch Ghostfreak *Fly *Absorb *Tail Whip Big Chill *Freeze - An attack that stuns the opponent for one round. *Fly *Absorb Ultimate Big Chill *Fly *Freeze *Absorb *Fire Shield Arcticguana *Punch *Freeze Ripjaws *Punch *Tail Whip Jetray *Fly *Tail Whip *Big Blast AmpFibian *Electric Run - An electric attack. *Fly *Absorb *Big Blast *Punch Goop *Punch *Absorb *Fly Stinkfly *Fly *Tail Whip *Big Blast Eon *Big Blast *Punch Alien X *Big Blast *Punch *Fly *Absorb *Heal Benvicktor *Electric Run *Punch *Big Blast Lodestar *Electric Run *Big Blast *Fly *Regenerate Armodrillo *Punch *Double Punch *Heal *Tail Whip *Block Wildmutt *Punch *Block *Clawswipe - A swipe from the claw. Rath *Punch *Double Punch *Block *Clawswipe Ultimate Wildmutt *Punch *Double Punch *Block *Clawswipe *Heal Locations *Grasstown *The Sky *Arctic Zone *Heatville *Hide-ro *Electrobe Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Collect and Battle